doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
História de Gallifrey
thumb|A Antiga Gallifrey. ([[PROSA: Lungbarrow)]] Gallifrey, o planeta nativo dos Time Lords, teve uma longa História feita de histórias até a sua destruição durante a Última Grande Guerra do Tempo. No total, a civilização dos Time Lords durou bilhões de anos. :Devido ao uso de viagem no tempo pelos Time Lords e por falta de outros pontos de referência, alguns eventos históricos podem ser difíceis de se datar com precisão, ou impossíveis de se datar. A Idade das Trevas A Idade das Trevas (também conhecida como os Velhos Tempos ou a Era das Pítias; não tem relação com os Tempos Sombrios) é o primeiro período conhecido na história de Gallifrey. Ele pode ser dividido em duas eras, a "Era dos Impérios" e a "Era do Caos". (PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible) Este período de tempo foi registrado por Rassilon nos Pergaminhos Negros de Rassilon, que se tornaram conhecimento proibido da idade das trevas. (TV: The Five Doctors) A Era do Império Os Gallifreyanos são uma espécie antiga. Eles se desenvolveram antes dos Tempos Sombrios do universo (HQ: Agent Provocateur), e são uma das primeiras espécies humanoides a evoluir. (PROSA: Lucifer Rising, TV: The Beast Below) Nesses tempos eles eram conhecidos como o Povo das Sombras, presos entre a escuridão calorosa da magia e a luz fria da ciência. A magia predominou na cultura de Gallifrey por um longo tempo. (PROSA: So Vile a Sin) Segundo um Time Lord, eles haviam aperfeiçoado o raio de transmat quando o universo tinha menos da metade do tamanho atual. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks) Antes da formação do Sistema Solar, os Gallifreyanos fizeram com que os Impérios Novos entrassem em uma guerra interestelar contra o Império Racnoss. (TV: The Runaway Bride) O primeiro império foi imenso, com colônias ao redor da galáxia. O tráfico de escravos era comum, embora alguns fossem contra. Gallifrey era governado pelas Pítias, uma linhagem de profetisas. Elas previam o futuro e tinham todo o poder em Gallifrey. Elas também perpetuavam o misticismo em Gallifrey, e eram contra o uso da razão. Após a Revelação Intuituva, a telepatia passou a ser usada em vez da fala. A comunicação era toda feita através da telepatia, e poucas pessoas conseguiam conservar suas personalidades e seus segredos. (PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible). O Jogo era um espetáculo esportivo mortal que acontecia na Zona da Morte de Gallifrey, um território de pesadelos em um fragmento do tempo para o qual indivíduos eram raptados de seus tempos através do uso de um Time Scoop e forçados a lutar entre si. (TV: The Five Doctors) Muitos Gallifreyanos adoravam os Menti Celesti durante essa época. (PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible) As classes religiosas de Gallifrey, que incluia padres, monges e os administradores das igrejas, ocupavam pisições elevadas na sociedade até a ascensão dos Time Lords. (PROSA: Interference - Book Two) As primeiras pesquisas em relação a viagem no tempo foram realizadas. A primeira máquina do tempo, o Time Scaphe, era controlada psiquicamente, ao invés do uso de tecnologia. (PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible) Os Archons afirmam que os Time Lords não descobriram a viagem no tempo sozinhos, mas que a desenvolveram depois de declarar guerra aos Archons e roubar sua tecnologia. (PROSA: The Nameless City) A Era do Caos O poder das Pítias entrou em declínio na Era do Caos. Os Neo-Tecnologistas, liderados por Rassilon, ascenderam ao poder. A última das Pítias perdeu seu poder de profecia, amaldiçoou os Gallifreyans com esterilidade, e se matou. Os membros sobreviventes da ordem das Pítias fugiram para Karn, onde se tornaram a Irmandade de Karn. Após o colapso das Pítias, guerras e o caos ameaçaram o império. Uma era do gelo começou, e as colônias de Gallifrey começaram a demandar independência. (PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible) Na Era do Caos, um metal vivo, valídio, passou a ser usado pelos Time Lords. Um pedaço de valídio deixou Gallifrey e apareceu na Terra. (TV: Silver Nemesis) O início dos Time Lords Os Time Lords tiveram dois fundadores principais: Rassilon e Omega (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks), e quatro outros fundadores: The Other, Apeiron, Pandak, e possivelmente Eutenoyar. (PROSA: The Infinity Doctors, PROSA: The Ancestor Cell) A Era de Rassilon Rassilon instituiu mudanças para tentar solucionar os problemas do Império. Ele ordenou a criação de Teares genéticos para garantir a reprodução da raça dos Gallifreyanos. As Grande Casas de Gallifrey foram formadas para estabilizar a sociedade. (PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible) Os Time Lords começaram a conduzir pesquisas sobre buracos negros, e foi a primeira raça a fazê-lo. (TV: The Satan Pit) Uma das primeiras tentativas de Rassilon de criar um buraco negro acidentalmente abriu um buraco para o universo dos Yssgaroth. Os Yssgaroth escaparam e causaram destruição em massa. Os Time Lords, liderados por Kopyion Liall a Mahajetsu, tentaram pará-los, o que resultou na Guerra Eterna de mil anos. Eles eventualmente mandaram os Yssgaroth de volta para seu próprio universo. Kopyion Liall a Mahajetsu guardava a abertura final. (PROSA: The Pit) Foi Omega quem usou dois manipuladores estelares, as "mãos" de Omega, para detonar uma estrela (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks, PROSA: The Infinity Doctors) conhecida como Qqba, para criar um buraco negro, de onde os Time Lords tiraram a energia para viagens no tempo. O próprio Omega foi lançado através do buraco negro em um universo de antimatéria, e foi dado como morto. (TV: The Three Doctors, HQ: Star Death, ÁUDIO: Omega) Rassilon eventualmente recuperou o Olho da Harmonia e o guardou em um cofre sob o Capitólio dos Time Lords, para que fosse usado como fonte de energia. (PROSA: The Infinity Doctors) thumb|left|[[Dawn 726-Alpha Continua, um robô criado pelos primeiros Time Lords. (HQ: Dawn of Time!)]] :O Olho da Harmonia talvez seja um buraco negro diferente do criado por Omega. Enquanto os Time Lords ainda tinham influência sobre outros mundos, eles tentaram fazer negócios como os Hoothi. Estes causaram uma guerra em um dos mundos com que Gallifrey estava negociandom, e mais tarde atacaram Gallifrey usando um embaixador Time Lord como refém. Os Time Lords revidaram com um contra-ataque e puseram o mundo dos Hoothi em um loop temporal. Os Hoothi se viram forçados a deixar a galáxia. (PROSA: Love and War, ÁUDIO: Love and War) Depois dos danos causados pelos Time Lords a outras espécies através de viagens no tempo, foi instituída a Política de não interferêcia. (TV: Underworld, PROSA: The Quantum Archangel) A Matriz foi construída durante o reinado de Rassilon. Após danos ao Vórtex Temporal, uma construção robótica, Dawn 726-Alpha Continua, foi mandada para consertá-lo. (HQ: Dawn of Time!) Foi durante o reinado de Rassilon que ocorram a guerra contra os Grande Vampiros (TV: State of Decay) e o fim dos jogos na Zona da Morte. (TV: The Five Doctors) Durante a Guerra do Milênio, ocorrida 150 milhões de anos AC, Rassilon desafiou a política de não interferência e liderou os Time Lords contra a Mente Insana de Bophemera. (PROSA: The Quantum Archangel) thumb|[[Rassilon dentro da Torre Negra. (TV: The Five Doctors)]] Conta uma lenda que apesar de seus grandes feitos, os Time Lords se rebelaram contra Rassilon e o aprisionaram na Torre Negra da Zona da Morte. (TV: The Five Doctors) História contemporânea Milênios de isolação tornaram os Time Lords complacentes. Seu poder e tecnologia estagnaram, mesmo enquanto outras raças se tornavam mais poderosas e perigosas. (TV: The Deadly Assassin) :Os eventos a seguir podem ter acontecido antes que o Primeiro Doctor saísse de Gallifrey, embora sua ordem específica seja desconhecida. * O Alto Conselho dissolveu os monastérios e as igrejas de Gallifrey. (PROSA: Interference - Book Two) Isto pode ter acontecido durante ou logo após a era de Rassilon. * Mawdryn e um grupo de cientistas tentaram roubar de Gallifrey os segredos da Regeneração, roubando um regenerador de simbiose metamórfico, mas não obtiveram sucesso, e ficaram presos em um ciclo de regeneração mutacional infinita. (TV: Mawdryn Undead) * O Doctor tentou banir o Miniscópio, alegando ser uma prática cruel. Os Time Lords puseram sua política de não interferência de lado para que pudessem recolher os Miniscópios. (TV:Carnival of Monsters) * Os Time Lords desenvolveram uma substância química capaz de transformar o sangue dos vertebrados em ácido, mas o Doctor conseguiu fazer com que ela fosse banida. (PROSA: The Age of Ambition) * OS Time Lords tentaram impedir pesquisas humanas centradas no [[USS Eldridge|USS Eldridge]] que estavam causando a abertura de um buraco no espaço. Embora tenham tido sucesso, a nave foi dada como perdida. (ÁUDIO: The Macros, JOGO: Shadows of the Vashta Nerada) A Era do Doctor Durante a vida do Doctor, ocorreram inúmeras crises que trouxeram à tona as vulnerabilidades dos Time Lords, que já haviam sido onipotentes. Testemunhos feitos durante o julgamento do Segundo Doctor revelaram que muitas raças de saqueadores haviam emergido no universo desde que os Time Lords adotaram políticas isolacionistas. (TV: The War Games) Quando o Doctor era muito jovem seu pai, Ulysses, ouviu de Larna, de uma Time Lady vinda do futuro, que o destino de Gallifrey estava ligado ao do Doctor, e que o Doctor estaria envolvido em sua queda. (PROSA: The Gallifrey Chronicles) Os Time Lords se viram impotentes quando Omega começou a drenar energia de Gallifrey, e só foram salvos graças a intervenção do Segundo e Terceiro Doctor. (TV: The Three Doctors) A facilidade com que o Master conseguiu alterar os registros no Arquivo e manipular a Matriz foi devida em grande parte ao fato de que a tecnologia por trás da Rede APC da Matriz havia sido ultrapassada por outras civilizações. Nestas civilizações, essa tecnologia seria considerada, de acordo com o Doctor, "lixo pré-histórico". Os Time Lords enfrentaram "a crise mais perigosa em toda a sua longa história" quando o Master planejou o assassinato do Presidente como parte de um plano maior para tomar o controle do Olho da Harmonia. O Olho era considerado algo mítico, mas na verdade se encontrava sob o Panopticon e ainda fornecia energia a todas as tecnologias em Gallifrey. O Quarto Doctor salvou Gallifrey e foi embora (TV: The Deadly Assassin) deixando o planeta no meio de uma crise constitucional. Devido a uma tecnicalidade jurídica explorada pelo Doctor, ele agora era tecnicamenet o Presidente, após o único outro candidato, Goth, ter sido assassinado. Por um tempo, Gallifrey pareceu não ter um Presidente. O Doctor eventualmente voltou para reclamar o título como parte de um plano para derrotar uma invasão dos Vardan. Essa invasão, contudo, não passava de um fachada à frente de uma Invasão dos Sontarans à Gallifrey. Embora frustradas, estas invasões expuseram pontos fracos nas defesas de Gallifrey. (TV: The Invasion of Time) Mais tarde, o Alto Conselho decidiu mudar fisicamente a Terra de lugar para preservar segredos roubados de dentro da Matriz. (TV: The Mysterious Planet) Estas revelações causaram uma revolução em Gallifrey. (TV: The Ultimate Foe) Destruição de Gallifrey Primeira Destruição :Veja também Segunda Guerra Celestial. Em um futuro que agora já não existe, os Time Lords participaram da Segunda Guerra Celestial contra um inimigo conhecido apenas como O Inimigo. A guerra foi de natureza temporal, e rachaduras apareceram por toda a Teia do Tempo. Eles retrocederam no tempo, afetando o passado. (PROSA: Alien Bodies) A guerra contra o Inimigo durou um tempo indefinido, mas eventualmente os eventos temporais chegaram a um nível crítico. O Oitavo Doctor atacou abertamente, destruíndo Gallifrey, fazendo com que a guerra nunca tivesse acontecido. (PROSA: The Ancestor Cell) :Em um determinado momento depois disso, Gallifrey foi restaurada. (PROSA: The Gallifrey Chronicles, The Tomorrow Windows) thumb|[[President de Gallifrey|Presidente Rassilon e outros Time Lords. (TV: The End of Time)]] Segunda Destruição Artigo principal: Última Grande Guerra do Tempo Durante a Última Grande Guerra do Tempo, os Time Lords enlouqueceram, e procuraram destruir o próprio tempo para se liberarem de seus corpos físicos. thumb|left|A destruição de Gallifrey. ([[HQ: The Forgotten). O quadro diz: "...e em apenas um segundo, Gallifrey, os Time Lords, inúmeros planetas, sistemas, e galáxias foram consumidas. Desapareceram para sempre enquanto o próprio universo era abalado"]] Para evitar sua própria destruição, os Time Lords emitiram um sinal de quatro batidas para mente do Master, e então mandaram um diamante Estrela de Pontas Brancas para o ano de 2009 na Terra. Com a batida dos tambores como sinal e o diamante como conexão, o Master, que havia sobrevivido à guerra, quebrou o Lacre Temporal ao fim da guerra, atraindo assim não só um grupo de Time Lords para a Terra, como a própria Gallifrey. Contudo, Gallifrey acabou sendo mandada de volta ao último dia da Guerra do Tempo presa em um Lacre Temporal quando o Décimo Doctor destruiu o núcleo do diamante que estava gerando o sinal. (TV: The End of Time) Durante a linha do tempo do Décimo Primeiro Doctor, ele e todas as suas encarnações passadas (assim como sua encarnação seguinte, sem que ele soubesse) se juntaram para congelar Gallifrey e seus sobreviventes no tempo, em seguida transferinfo o planeta para um universo de bolso, a salvo dos Daleks, que acabaram destruindo uns aos outros. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) Como as memórias desses eventos foram apagadas das mentes de todas as encarnações anteriores ao Décimo Primeiro Doctor, o Nono Doctor continuou a acreditar ter sido responsável pela destruição dos Time Lords e de Gallifrey. (TV: The End of the World, Dalek) Os Time Lords passaram a enviar sinais através de uma rachadura, como a mensagem "Doctor who?" no planeta Trenzalore, na esperança de que o Décimo Primeiro Doctor dissesse seu nome e os retornasse para o universo principal. Não querendo recomeçar a Guerra, o Doctor se recusou por centenas de anos. Os Time Lords acabaram salvando o Doctor de sua morte definitiva, concedendo a ele um novo ciclo de regenerações, fazendo-o regenerar no Décimo Segundo Doctor (sua décima quarta encarnação) (TV: The Time of the Doctor). Links Externos * RASSILON, OMEGA and that OTHER Guy - uma história bem pesquisada e detalhada dos Time Lords e de Gallifrey que inclui fontes canônicas e não canônicas en: Gallifreyan history Categoria:Civilização Gallifreyana